


White Christmas

by thewildtype



Series: Damie One Shots [2]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildtype/pseuds/thewildtype
Summary: “Snow could be nice. You’ll laugh, but part of me has always wanted to go ever since I saw White Christmas.”ORThe one where Dani gives Jamie a white Christmas.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Damie One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108964
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	White Christmas

Dani assumed her position as wall flower. She leaned against the cool surface sipping her eggnog. It was a long-held family recipe that became more parts rum than eggnog as the years passed by. It wasn’t the most pleasant tasting drink in the world, but beggars can’t be choosers and well, Dani was desperate for an escape. Unable to shake off the nagging feeling she made a huge mistake by coming here.

She’d forgotten how exhausting it was to be around her family for an extended period of time. Especially, when alcohol was involved. They arrived at her mother’s house several hours ago. In that short amount of time, her mother announced to everyone that her renegade daughter finally returned home after running away to England, she’d received several agonizing speeches full of pity about her lost chance at marriage along with way too many pats on the head commending her commitment to single life, and her creepy uncle Bob managed to make serval passes at Jamie which he proceeded to cover up with feeble offers to set Jamie up with his son.

Dani downed another gulp of the rum flavored liquid effectively suppressing the vivid memories. Much to her relief, the evening festivities were fizzling out. Presents were opened, kids were scattered about enthralled with their gifts, tipsy adults were gathered all around, some picking on the cold remnants of the holiday feast, others consuming eggnog chatting at heightened volumes, and a few dancing along to Christmas music blaring from the radio.

Once upon a time, Dani was one of them. She was an excited child ripping open presents like a fiend, she loudly sung carols surrounded by family, and, not too long ago, she was just another lounging adult shooting the shit in a pleasant inebriated state. It seemed like a lifetime ago. In more ways than one, her time spent in Bly changed everything.

Dani tugged at the neck of her tacky sweater for relief. Her mother insisted they all wear them invoking the laws of holiday tradition. Dani felt stifled clad in the tight-fitting attire of the life she once had surrounded by the people she no longer fit in with. She contemplated sneaking out the back door, it was only a few meters away. No one would notice her sudden absence.

Well, almost no one.

As the crippling sense of isolation crashed into her like a wave, her savior Jamie appeared crossing the length of the living room. She wasn’t sure how, but Jamie managed wear the hand-me-down jumper with three plush, white snowmen on it and still looked absolutely stunning. Dani already felt herself relaxing as Jamie stood in front of her. She playfully quirked an eyebrow and, without warning, grabbed the eggnog from Dani’s hand downing the remaining contents in a matter of seconds. She grimaced at the taste before placing the empty glass on the shelf adjacent to Dani.

Jamie smiled extending her hand in front of Dani, “Shall we dance?”

Thankful for the distraction, Dani eagerly clasped Jamie’s hand allowing the brunette to pull her into the middle of the living room alongside a few other swaying couples. Jamie wrapped her free hand securely around Dani’s waist effectively drawing their bodies flush together. Dani clutched onto Jamie’s bicep with her free hand while continuing to hold the other off to the side. Within seconds, she succumbed to the warmth and security inside Jamie’s embrace. Dani rested the side of her head against Jamie’s closing her eyes and allowing Jamie to lead. Jamie hummed along to Bing Crosby’s White Christmas, her warm breath brushing along the shell of her ear.

Dani nestled further into Jamie’s body. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” She whispered into Jamie’s ear as they swayed together.

She felt Jamie smiling against her cheek “Once or twice.”

Despite the sense of safety in Jamie’s arms, Dani felt like an imposter carrying along like everything was normal within the walls of her childhood home.

She pulled back looking at Jamie. “Do you want to step outside for a minute?” She asked darting her eyes towards the exit. Jamie followed her line of sight towards the back door. She nodded in agreement. Dani laced their fingers together leading Jamie out of the house onto the back porch.

Once she was outside, Dani could finally breathe with ease. Jamie looked on with concern.

“Sorry.” Dani began squeezing Jamie’s hand like a life-line. “I can’t shake the nagging thought that coming here was a bad idea. It’s just.. I’m not, I’m not a part of _this_ anymore. Everything is different. I’m different. It was selfish of me to bring all of that back here.”

Tears welled up in her eyes threatening to fall. Jamie moved in closer, lowering her body so her eyeline was equal with Dani’s. Her voice was soft and full of compassion. “It’s understandable you wanted to see your family before…” Jamie’s sentence trailed off as if she couldn’t bring herself to finish.

“Yeah…” Dani sighed heavily. The emotional dam was breached. A stream of tears cascaded down her face. Jamie quickly wiped them away with her thumbs. She pulled Dani in for a hug. Dani clung to her back, body shaking uncontrollably as she sobbed into Jamie’s shoulder.

“There, there Poppins.” Jamie cooed. “We came here of our own free will which means we can leave whenever we like. Even as early as first light tomorrow, if you’re up for it. We can go anywhere you’d like.”

Dani sniffled. “That sounds really nice.” She admitted wiping the remaining tears on the back of her sleeve.

Jamie was smiling at her with specks of moonlight shimmering in her emerald eyes. Dani wasn’t sure if she would ever get used to the way Jamie looked at her, like she was the center of her world.

“All right.” Jamie began, “We’ve got the beginnings of an escape plan. Since this is your neck of the woods and all, I’ll leave the details to you.” They shared a lighthearted laugh together. She placed a chaste peck on Jamie’s cheek and then pulled her in for another embrace. They stayed like that for a while. The wind rustling through the thick forest set a tranquil mood. Dani found peace. Her fears fading away into the night. Despite all aftermath to come from the events at Bly, she knew how fortunate she was to have found Jamie. Something she would be grateful for as long as she lived.

She glanced over Jamie’s shoulder. In the light of the crescent moon, she spotted a few rogue snow flurries. She smiled to herself. The cogs of her mind working through the details of their great escape.

“Let’s head back inside. It’s getting chilly.” Dani said. Jamie pulled back with a cheeky grin plastered on her face. “We could call it an early night. I can think of a few ways to warm you up.”

Dani became ignited with a different type of warmth coursing through her body. She quickly pulled Jamie inside leaving the chill of the night behind them.

Dani woke the next morning before the sun. She detangled herself from Jamie’s limbs careful not to arouse the sleeping beauty beside her. She knew she had until sunrise to get everything together before Jamie woke up. Ever the dedicated gardener, Jamie had a pesky habit of waking up with the sun even on her days off.

She quietly dressed in a non-holiday themed sweater, her warmest and most durable trousers, and fuzzy calf-length socks. After she was decent, Dani tipped toed out of the bedroom silently closing the door behind her. She proceeded down the stairs. Her first stop was the attached garage. She scanned the shelves for an open box labeled “Camping supplies”. From the box, she grabbed an intact, well-worn nap-sack, a steel Thermos, and one mildly dusty plaid blanket. She stashed the blanket in the bag and went back into the house.

Her next stop was the kitchen to gather the remaining supplies. She rustled together a collection of Tupperware left-overs, ripe fruits, and, Christmas cookies. After squirreling the edibles inside the nap-sack, she whipped up a batch of hot cocoa. As she poured the last droplets of the piping hot chocolate into the Thermos, she noticed the first rays of sunshine peeking through the forest and into the kitchen. After securing the lid, she dashed upstairs as quietly a possible.

Thankfully, Jamie was still asleep exactly as she’d left her. Dani crept past her into the closet to search for the last items they needed. Unfortunately, the extra pair of hiking boots were located on the top shelf just out of reach. She cursed her small stature as she struggled on her tippy toes. Her fingers just barely poking the fabric. Determined and also frustrated, she grabbed a flip-flop from the bottom of her closet and used it to poke and prod the boots. She managed to successfully finagle the first one, almost yelping with success when it cascaded down into her open palm. The second shoe was proving to be a bit more challenging. This one was wedged between an unmarked box of who knows what and mountain of clothing she collected over the years. She managed to eventually knock it loose along with various other items which all came tumbling down on top of her and eventually fell to the floor with a loud thud. Pouting under a pile of clothes and clutching a pair of scuffed hiking boots, is how Jamie found her.

“What’s goin’ on in here?” Jamie asked her voice husky from sleep. She leaned with one arm against the door frame. Dani peeled off the rogue fabrics clinging to her body tossing the unwanted garments towards the back of the closet. She moved towards Jamie placing a kiss on her cheek and handing her the hiking boots. “These are for you.”

Jamie’s face scrunched in confusion. Dani noticed another item she was searching for sitting on her dresser. “Ah ha!” She exclaimed grabbing the silver Nikon camera which by some miracle still had a roll of usable film loaded within. Jamie tilted her head in amusement while awkwardly dangling the boots by their laces. “Umm, I love ya and all, but I reckon it’s a bit early for a fashion show and photo shoot.”

“Oh, no! This is all part of our adventure today. You know, the whole escaping from here plan. It involves a short hike through the forest.” Dani stammered.

“Ah, all right then. Let me freshen up so we can get a move on.” Jamie said heading off to the bathroom.

Jamie changed into her own winter appropriate attire while Dani collected the satchel of provisions and slung the camera strap around her neck. The pair headed down into the kitchen to snatching a few extra cookies to munch on for breakfast before exiting the kitchen trough the back door leading onto the back porch.

Dani watched with glee as Jamie froze on the balcony in awe over the frosted forest that lay before them. Dani took a quick photo to capture the moment. The click of the shutter drew Jamie’s attention.

“What was that for?” Jamie asked.

Dani grinned in triumph, “To remember your first look at a real-life white Christmas in, well, not in Vermont, but we’re in the America so it still counts.”

Jamie bit her bottom lip averting Dani’s gaze focusing instead on digging the back of her heel into the snow, “Of course you remembered.” Her voice laced with affection.

Dani’s heart fluttered in her chest causing her to smile. She grabbed Jamie’s hand. “Come on, there is more to see.”

They took a short hike through thicket. The sentient pines crowded out the rays of sun. Their boots crunching on the freshly fallen snow with every step they took. It was peaceful, serine; as if they existed in their own haven.

Every so often Jamie would stop them to point out notable local flora. Her eyes beaming with enthusiasm, talking animatedly about each and every plant, and waving her hands as if she were conjuring a story to life. Dani couldn’t help but snap a few photos during Jamie’s enthusiastic botany lesions. Every frame capturing Jamie in her element. Each photo evidence of the passionate woman full of life Danie was falling more in love with every day.

After crossing a small, winding stream, the pair arrived at Dani’s favorite spot. Just beyond the pine forest was a look-out point with an unobstructed view of the rolling hills blanketed in snow.

“It’s so beautiful.” Jamie said awestruck by the scenery. Dani wasn’t at all enraptured by the familiar landscape. All she could focus on was Jamie. Her cheeks rosy from the hike, wisps of curls peeking out underneath her beanie, her eyes sparkling with wonder. “Yeah,” Dani whispered looking at Jamie, “it is.”

She managed to tear her gaze away from Jamie long enough to take a photo, one she hoped to frame and hang in their London flat. Dani placed the nap-sack on the ground, spread out the blanket on a flat surface, and proceeded to unpack the bag. Eventually, Jamie turned away from the winter wonderland.

“I thought we could stay here for a while. Have ourselves a little picnic.” Dani patted the vacant half of the blanket next to her as an invitation to join. Jamie smiled, nodding in agreement. She took a seat next to Dani, sitting cross legged with her elbows resting on her knees. Dani pulled out the Thermos of hot chocolate. She unscrewed the lid and poured a generous amount into it. She handed the makeshift cup to Jamie.

“Mhmm, it’s still warm.” Jamie said as she inhaled the heavenly scent.

Dani held the silver container near Jamie’s cup of coco.

“A toast, to the first of many white Christmases.” Dani said smiling at Jamie.

Jamie grinned, clinking their vessels together. “To many more, Poppins. Cheers!”

They sipped their drinks in celebration to the first of many special days together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you needed this slice of happiness as much as Dani and Jamie did.
> 
> As always feel free to leave a comment with all of your thoughts and feelings. I love hearing from you.
> 
> If you have a prompt idea in mind, please reach out on Tumblr @Please-Return-To-VIllanelle
> 
> A huge thank you to those that have reached out with ideas! They are being worked on :)


End file.
